I'm ready to run, ready to fall
by ViolentDelightsViolentEnds
Summary: Bonkai- one-shot. Kai hunts down Bonnie and an unexpected turn of events takes place


Bonnie ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the deserted school halls, not stopping once to look for the man who was bound to be somewhere close behind. She blindly pushed at the doors of locked classrooms and storage cupboards that ran the length of the school, but none of which gave way. Overcome with desperation she gave the last door at the end of the hallway a defeated shove and almost screamed with relief as the door crept open to reveal an old and dusty office. She threw herself in, shutting the door behind her as she did a quick scan of the room for a place to conceal herself and located a small principle's desk at the end of the room. Rushing over, she flung the chair to the side and crammed herself in the small space where the chair had once been.

Bonnie strained her ears for some sort of sound and heard nothing apart but the heavy thudding of her own heart, crashing against her ribcage. Wait... No. There was something. She could just detect the faint murmur of footsteps echoing through the hallways, steadily growing louder and louder as they made their way towards her.

 _He_ was coming.

"Dammit," she hissed, clutching her knees to her body and trying to control her hitched breathing.

Bonnie Bennett was not often scared of other people. In fact she was rarely scared of anything. But this guy. He was something else. Something about Kai irked her more than she could comprehend and just his voice was enough to send her mind reeling.

"Oh Bonnie," he called out, his voice ricocheting off the walls of the hallway. Her heart leapt into her mouth and her body froze instinctively. "Oh come on, this really isn't the time to be playing hide and seek you know. My family tried that. It didn't do them much good in the end."

He can't kill me, she mentally chanted to herself. I'm already dead and I'll come back just like he did. He cannot kill me.

"I just want to talk that's all," he mused, and there was a loud sound of crashing. "I wouldn't hurt you, you know that right?"

Breath Bonnie, she tried to calm herself. Just breath.

"No? Okay then," he crooned, as his footsteps got louder and louder, becoming seemingly careless and all the more daunting, as he drew even more closer to her hiding place. "Have it your way. You can't say I didn't you a choice."

His voice was just outside of the door.

She prayed that he wouldn't check the door and would continue moving forward but her prayers were to no prevail. Kai threw the door open to the office and looked inside. Bonnie stuffed her fist into her mouth to stop the strangled sound that would have no doubt come through if she hadn't.

Seconds that felt like eternity to Bonnie, passed by. She was still aware that he was standing in the doorway, making his presence known. But she couldn't seen him and nor could he see her. The thin wooden wall of the desk shielded her from that. And then, ever so slowly, she heard the door close and it seemed that Kai had left the room. She alerted her ears and tried to pick up any trace of sound. Nothing. He had gone.

She removed her fist from her mouth to find blood streaming down from her biting down. She ignored the pain and focused more on calming her heart-rate which had tripled it's usual speed in the past 5 minutes.

"Hello love," Kai's voice rasped as his grinning face appeared from the top of the table as she let out a strangled scream

"Get the hell away from me," Bonnie snarled at him, an expression of pure distaste written clearly on her face as she scrambled out from under the desk to glare at a very amused looking Kai.

"A table? Really? I must say that's incredibly cliché love. Couldn't you be a bit more creative?" He smirked, sitting on the edge of the desk and kicking his legs out in front of him. For some reason, something about him seemed...off. He didn't seem nearly as angry as he had done a couple of moments ago. In fact, if anything, it was quite the contrary.

"What the hell do you want Kai?" she said, putting as much distance as she possibly could between her and the murderer. "I can't give you what you want okay? My magic is gone and along with it all hopes of getting out so just _leave me alone_."

"Now, now Bonnie, "he grinned at her maliciously. "There's no need to be so negative. What ever happened to optimism? What ever happened to _hope_?"

"It died the moment you showed up," she spat, eyes darting on impulse to the door that was directly behind him and again back to him. If she could find something, anything, to use against him then there was a chance of her escaping. All she needed was a slight moment to faze him so she could run elsewhere.

"Oh I wouldn't think of running," he said calmly, swinging his legs off the table and making his way towards her with a slight lift in his step and she instantly started to back up and to her absolute horror, found a wooden bookshelf stopping her from going any further. He was blocking the exit and she couldn't go anywhere else. There was no escape.

"You can't keep running from me Bonnie, you know that don't you?"

Don't listen to him, Bonnie, her mind screamed. He's just trying to get under your skin.

And it was working.

"It's just you and me, stuck in my very own eternal hell for the rest of time." He hadn't stopped walking towards her and now there was almost less than a metre between them. "Now that Damon's gone, we should at least try to get along, don't you think?"

"Go fuck yourself," she hissed, nails digging in to her palms, hard enough to draw blood. If this carried on, she would escape bathed in her own blood and smothered in scars.

"Now look what you've done," he tutted, suddenly stepping forward and seizing her injured hand. "You really shouldn't hurt yourself like that you know." His eyes glinted malevolently as he lifted her hand to his lips and pecked it lightly. Bonnie wanted to yank it away and plant a cold, hard slap across his face but she couldn't. She was rooted frozen to the spot and any form of movement proved to be impossible. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. She knew that as well as he did. He knew that she felt helpless and he was going to utilise that as much as he could. His light blue eyes met her green ones as he used his free hand to tuck behind a stray strand of hair and Bonnie instantly clenched her jaw tightly.

"Why would you do something like that Bonnie? Don't you want to go back to your darling friends? Don't you want to see their smiling faces again? To see if Damon made it back alright?"

Of course she wanted that. She wanted that more than anything else in the World.

"We don't always get what we want," she uttered the exact same words to him as she had done to Kol a year ago. "Do we?"

"Perhaps not always," he whispered, his face dangerously close to hers. "But sometimes, we get _exactly_ what we want."

And then he did something that a hundred years couldn't have prepared Bonnie for. He let go of her hand and placed both of his hands on the sides of her face, gripping it tightly before pulling her lips in towards his. Her eyes widened in shock, to see him wink at her briefly before he closed his own eyes. He locked her lips in a hot, passionate kiss and she stood there motionless, without any idea of what to do.

When she didn't respond, his movements became more urgent, more hungry, as he pinned both her arms above her head and pressed his body to hers. He trailed kisses down her neck softly, sucking softly on some areas and grazed the length of her neck with his teeth.

And the worst thing of all? _She didn't hate it._ In fact, as much as it repulsed her to think of such a thing, she kind of liked it. She liked how confident he was with his movements and she liked the way his hands had left her arms and were now desperately clutching on to her waist. She liked it and that was what terrified her beyond all other things.

"Oh come on Bon bon," he grinned against her neck. "You don't have to try and deny yourself. It's only us here no so there's no one to walk in on us."

"Fuck you," she said through gritted teeth, balling her fists together. And then she had an idea that often occurred only to girls. She knew exactly how she could get herself out of this ruddy mess. As soon as Kai returned to suckling on her neck, she shifted slightly and swung her knee up to hit hard in the groin. Kai screamed against her neck and doubled over in pain. Bonnie took that moment to push him away before running out the door and away from the man inside the office and the event that had just taken place.


End file.
